


Secrets Make Us Who We Are

by ECM25



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ECM25/pseuds/ECM25
Summary: Kara goes on a date with someone new, but soon realises he’s not what she wants. Being completely herself might require a lot more truth-telling than Kara’s ready for, and there's a whole lot of secrets being kept in National City.I’m not about to play around writing 30 chapters when y’all already know what’s going to happen here. So it’s going to be a pretty quick burn, the show has already provided a long enough burn.





	Secrets Make Us Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where we are in the timeline for this. It doesn't really fit anywhere since I've been writing it on and off for probably a year...We're somewhere between Lena taking over CatCo and before she finds out about supergirl. In this universe James and Lena never dated. 
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about my writing. It's been a while since I wrote anything, and I've never uploaded a Supergirl fic before but all the positive SuperCorp news inspired me to keep writing. But I'm hoping as the chapters develop, so will my voice.

Kara draws a deep breath as she hails a cab outside her apartment. She already knows she isn’t invested in the date she’s about to go on, but she’s got nothing better to do tonight despite her usual busy schedule. She checks the time on her cell and notices a message she must have missed while she was getting ready for the evening.

Lena: _Hey Kara, can I book in some time with you this week? L xo_

The sign-off makes Kara smile, she has Lena’s number saved and Lena, of course, knows that. There’s no need for it - and who would believe Lena would also sign texts with an X and an O? She almost doesn’t reply while she thinks about the mountain of work she’ll undoubtedly have to get through during the following week, but then she starts trying to count the weeks since she’d last caught up with Lena. When she loses count, she knows she can’t leave her on read.

Kara: _Lena!!! Yessss, I definitely want to catch up. Are you free this evening? I’m heading out on a date, but I can’t say I plan on staying long…can I meet you at the wine cellar by the marina in a couple hours?_

Lena: _I do in fact have some time this evening. I feel like I haven’t seen you in an age, and I know you love to have a get-out clause! Shall we say 9pm? L xo_

Kara: _Absolutely. See you then :)_

Kara smiles to herself as she thinks about meeting her favourite Luthor later that night. She gets so distracted thinking about new things she has to tell her that she’s almost confused when the cab stops, and the driver tells her the fare for the journey to the steakhouse. She reminds herself to fly more often because cabs in National City are _not_ cheap. She would’ve flown to the date if she hadn’t spent so long giving herself a pep talk to even go in the first place. She had decided that once she was in a cab, she couldn’t change her mind and turn round like she could in the sky. She really wasn’t setting herself up for a great evening with the mystery man Cat had set her up with. All she knew about him was that he once worked at the Daily Planet, and had recently relocated to National City. It’s a pretty common occurrence, but Kara immediately worried about whether he might know Clark, or if he might be trying to use her to get closer to Supergirl. Her ‘friendship’ with Supergirl wasn’t exactly a secret amongst journalists.

As she enters the restaurant, Kara notices a man sat at the bar on his own. He looks sort of similar to the photo Cat showed her, but online images rarely match up to the person in Kara’s experience. She slowly walks towards him, and he notices her as she does so. He leaves his seat to greet her, introducing himself as Daniel Driver. She realises the moment he stands that he's tall. For a moment she considers how much height doesn't really matter to her, but tonight it seemed to be an issue. She looks past his too-tallness and ponders his jawline, his bright eyes, his just-the-right-amount of stubble. He's conventionally handsome, with similar hair colour to Kara’s. She thinks that on any other day, he’s the sort of guy she’d at least entertain the idea of going home with, but not tonight. Tonight she has other arrangements, and she’s not about to cancel on Lena for a guy she’s just met.

Daniel’s suit colour is either coincidental or a nod to his new home’s hero; a subtle red shade in the shirt, and dark blue jacket and jeans. The more Kara looks at the outfit choice, the more she wants to ask if the suit is a gesture to Supergirl. In the end, she mostly stays silent on the subject of her alter-ego. The discussion of journalism does turn briefly to how Supergirl helped Kara further her career, but it doesn’t last long. There’s a nice flow to their conversation, considering Kara hadn’t planned on enjoying herself, but she can’t help thinking about Lena and finds herself mentioning her friend more than she expected. “My friend Lena, owner of L Corp…” this, and “Lena convinced me to be a reporter...” that. It seemed that with every topic Daniel offered, Lena somehow came up. Kara draws the date to a close smoothly, telling Daniel she promised a friend she would ‘go over some work stuff’ with her, but maybe they could meet again soon. He leans in for a kiss on the cheek and his stubble grazes Kara's face as she meets the gesture. Suddenly, there's no worse feeling on Earth than the coarse hair touching her face, and she backs away almost too quickly. 

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Miss Danvers," Daniel says as they part ways at the door. Kara isn't even listening - she's much too fixated on her next move. The walk to the marina is a blur to Kara. She feels a sort of buzzing in her stomach that's unlike anything she recalls experiencing when meeting Lena in the past. She chalks it down to how much she has missed Lena while the businesswoman has been helping Sam with some L-Corp issues in Metropolis. She checks her phone for the second time this evening: 8:48 pm. She almost texts Lena to make sure she’s still planning to meet her, but the familiar calling of her name stops her in her tracks

“Kaaaraaaaaa!”

“Leeeeena!” Kara spins on her heel and responds, practically crashing into Lena who was only a few steps behind her.

“Ah, I’ve missed you so much!” Lena almost squeals as she pulls Kara in for a tight hug, inhaling the scent of Kara’s hair. No matter what time of year, Kara always smelled like holiday spices. If Lena had to describe it, she’d probably say cinnamon and nutmeg, with a hint of citrus. Of course, if anyone did ask Lena to describe it, she’d probably muddle her words whilst pleading her ignorance. Something along the lines of “I don’t know what you’re talking about, what do you mean? I’ve never paid close attention to Kara Danvers’ smell. How could I possibly define it?” As they pull out of the hug, Lena's face lightly brushes Kara's, and its a stark contrast to the last skin-to-skin contact Kara had previously experienced this evening. 

“I’ve missed you too. Come on, let’s get drunk and complain about our lives. You can catch me up on Sam and Ruby too!” Kara takes Lena’s hand and pulls her through the door of the bar. She always likes the feeling of drinking but not getting drunk with Lena. Getting to enjoy good company and not having to face the consequences of overindulgence is a win-win in anyone's book. It’s quiet for a weekend, but that’s why Kara suggested it. She knows the places her super-hearing isn’t needed and relishes in being semi-human when she’s around Lena. It’s one of the main reasons she hasn’t told Lena the truth yet - Lena lets her feel normal. “What do you want to drink?”

“Kara, we’ve come to a wine bar…” Lena starts, “If you were thinking of anything other than wine, you’ve made a mistake choosing this place”

“You know what I meant! What _wine_ do you want to drink?” she asks again.

“You can’t go wrong with Merlot.” Lena shrugs, browsing the bottles on the shelf in front of them, “The Chilean, please,” Lena says in the direction of a bartender.

“Excellent choice, madam!” the bartender replies. Kara recognises the girl behind the bar instantly, but she can’t put her finger on where they met. She almost asks Lena if she knows her, before slowly realising she had saved the girl and taken her to hospital after a car accident a few weeks earlier. “You’re looking…” Kara begins, stopping herself just in time before she ends up telling the girl she looks well after the incident and subsequently giving her identity away. Little slip-ups like this happen quite often around Lena, and Kara is still so surprised when Lena reports back to her after each encounter with Supergirl. The bartender looks at her oddly, but they move on from the hiccup and she soon returns with their bottle of Merlot.

“So, tell me about your date,” Lena says, reaching for the glass to take her first sip.

“Oh, I guess I had forgotten about that already. I mean, he was great. Handsome, maybe even hot? I don’t know. I didn’t really feel any connection. He had a lot of stories about Metropolis and superman, but I can’t say the conversations were thrilling. He was too tall..." Kara laughs at how ridiculous the statement sounds, and Lena can't help but giggle in solidarity. "I mean, I guess I might see him again. If I’m in the right mood” Kara finishes and clinks her glass to Lena’s.

"Well, if you're ever in the right mood I'm sure you've got plenty of suitors who wouldn't mind hearing from you, Miss Danvers." Lena raises an eyebrow and if Kara didn't know Lena any better, she'd think she was flirting. 

The two women exchange stories of disastrous dates and before long are finishing the first bottle. While the wine doesn’t have much effect on Kara at all, it makes Lena even more of a talker. Kara feels like she should be considering calling it a night when she notices it’s almost 11 pm, but it is a Friday. There’s nowhere she really needs to be in the morning. And it is nice spending time with Lena.

-

“But seriously, Kara, I’m glad you aren’t just rushing straight into anything with this guy, even if he was a catch. Take time for you. You’re always cancelling plans and I doubt a man would stick around long with the schedule you keep,” Lena laughs but notices Kara’s furrowed brow at the sudden shift back to Daniel, almost two hours after the topic of him was dropped, “wait, I don’t mean to sound critical. It’s hard being a successful woman and having a personal life. Lord knows I’ve given up trying.”

“You don’t mean that! You are one badass babe, Lena Luthor. CEO of L-Corp and owner of CatCo. Who wouldn’t want someone as hardworking and confident as you? Any man who can’t cope with your success doesn’t deserve you.”

“That’s easy for you to say, but sometimes I wonder if being a Luthor stops me from being deserving of anyone. People hear the name and immediately associate it with the man serving 32 life sentences. I’m not him, but it’s hard to escape. Who would want their children to be half-Luthor? Having Lex as an in-law?”

“Maybe you should change your name. We’ll give you a secret identity. I’m sure Alex could get you into some sort of witness protection scheme. We’ll turn you into a whole different person and you’ll never have to be ashamed of your last name. Or you could just marry Alex and be a Danvers like me!” Kara’s joking, but the idea of a secret identity isn't exactly out of the realm.

“Why would I marry Alex to be a Danvers? Couldn’t I just marry you?” Lena quips. Kara is so taken aback by Lena not protesting the possibility of marrying a woman, she barely gets a chance to process the idea of Lena wanting to marry _her_. ‘Friends joke about life just being easier if they marry each other all the time, anyway’, Kara tells herself.

“I’m not…I, well, I’m open to the idea of loving…”

“Kara, honey, I’m kidding.” Lena cuts in before Kara has a chance to dig herself into a hole.

“Oh, yeah, me too. Totally kidding”.

“Secret identity it is then. Although I don’t know if I’d be any good at sneaking around. I’m terrible with secrets.”

The pair continue chatting for a few more hours and manage another bottle of wine between them. A different bartender tells them it’s approaching 1 am and they’ve stopped serving, hoping to close within the hour. They discuss going back to Kara’s place and grabbing another bottle on the way, but Lena is worried about not having any of her belongings with her. Kara reassures her she can borrow some pyjamas and that she’s probably still got the toothbrush Lena used last time she stayed. Kara considers whether she might be coming off as pushy, trying too hard to get a drunk Lena to stay over, but Lena had been the one to suggest carrying on their evening in the first place. Besides, Kara had no other motives than to spend just a little longer catching up with Lena, or at least that’s what she tries to convince herself.

When they eventually arrive at Kara’s apartment, they throw off their shoes and get straight on the couch. Kara sits down first and Lena, a little tipsy at this point, falls half onto Kara’s lap awkwardly.

“Oops, that was a little lower than expected. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lena brushes herself off while Kara helps to adjust Lena’s position by scooping her legs round to swing them onto the couch and allowing Lena’s head to rest in her lap. “I’ve had a really lovely evening, Kara. Thanks for meeting me tonight.” Lena looks up from Kara’s lap with a sincere smile, and Kara could swear she's never seen Lena's eyes looking so bright, but she's pulled out of that thought by the realisation that tears appear to be brimming in them. 

“My pleasure.” Kara smiles back down, stroking a hand through Lena’s hair, which was splayed across Kara’s thigh. She wonders whether to ask what’s got into her, but continues to play ignorant for a little longer. However, when she feels Lena’s heart starting to race when Kara's finger brushes lightly over her ear, she becomes too curious. “Lena?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay? Is everything…” Kara pauses as Lena’s heart picks up even further “I can feel your heart pounding.” Kara figures that even a human would be able to feel it, the rate it’s going.

“I’m drunk,” Lena replies, but there’s a heaviness in the air and Kara knows there’s more to it, “and something I talked about with Sam has got me overthinking. And then what you said at the bar…”

Kara is wishing her x-ray vision included seeing into people’s minds at this point. It’s a lot to take in, knowing that something about being here, alone, together, is having this much of an effect on Lena. She briefly wonders if Sam and Lena had discussed Supergirl’s identity or whether Lena noticed her almost slip-up at the bar and just really wanted answers.

“I just…I need to talk about something, but I don’t want it to take away from this evening or our friendship or anything…” Kara feels herself begin to panic. This is exactly how Lena would approach asking about Supergirl. She tells herself to calm down and stop leaping to conclusions. There could be one million other things that Lena Luthor, straight-talking businesswoman of the century, best friend of Kara Danvers and Supergirl, isn't sure how to bring up for once. 'Okay,' Kara reasons with herself, 'there's really not that many things this could be about.'

At the exact moment Kara feels her own thoughts spiralling, Lena sits upright. She's looking straight at Kara, but not really _at_ her, she was too focused, like she was looking past her, or through her. “I… I think I might be gay, Kara.” Lena whispers. Kara is almost certain she wouldn’t have made out the words had it not been for her super-hearing. There’s a long silence, and Lena can’t help but worry about what Kara might be thinking, so she fills the silence with her own anxiety. “Do you still want me to stay? I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I just really needed to tell you, you mean so much to me I couldn’t stand having secrets between…”

“Lena.” Kara has to be assertive, interrupting Lena’s rambling before she makes her feel guilty about secrets, “I don’t care. Well, I _do_ care, but I just, don’t think any differently? You’re my best friend, why would this change anything? Think of how much we've been through. How much we've watched the people we love go through. I would never want you to feel like my feelings towards you could change. Minus my family, I've never cared about anyone as much as I do about you."

“Oh. Wow. Okay.” Lena stumbles over her words, and Kara feels Lena's heartbeat returning to a near-steady rhythm when she lays her head back down and looks up at her. “You’re my best friend, too,” Lena says as a single tear rolls down her cheek. Of all the things Lena could’ve said, Kara is so glad she picked up on that part of her statement. She considers how the rest of it was a little too close to an admission she isn't quite ready to make, or even sure she needs to make. Developing feelings for Lena never seemed like something Kara would have to confront. Things were just ever so slightly different now.

Lena pulls Kara out of her thoughts with a tired request to go to bed.

“Of course. You go get yourself washed up and ready, and I’ll pick you out some PJs.”

Lena stumbles into the bathroom, squinting when she turns the bright lights on. She can’t decide if she looks weathered from the alcohol, the crying, or the utter exhaustion brought on by knowing tonight was the night she had to come out. While she washes her make up off, she starts to think about the secret that had been weighing her down for the past few weeks. She knew it wasn’t something she would have been able to keep from Kara for long, but she had been so worried that her response wouldn’t be warm. She knows it’s silly because Kara loves Alex regardless of her sexuality, but close female friendships had been few and far between for Lena up until meeting Kara, and she never wanted to compromise the bond they shared. 

“These should look cute on you!” Kara exclaims, placing the clothes on a shelf. Lena notices Kara has changed into her pyjamas too and reminds herself to compliment the short shorts and spaghetti-strap top once she’s changed. Lena knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help but test the waters when it comes to flirting with Kara, even if Kara only perceives it as light-hearted teasing. But that comment coming from Kara’s mouth relating to Lena in an outfit she’d specifically chosen gets Lena a little hopeful that she’ll give as good as she gets. Lena quickly brushes her teeth, changes into the clothes provided, and practically skips into Kara’s bedroom.

“Do these pyjamas look as cute on me as they do on you?” Lena asks when she enters the room.

“You’re certainly giving me a run for my money, Luthor.” She grins. “We’re still good sharing a bed, right?” Kara asks, hoping to remove any lingering questions Lena might be about to ask.

“Absolutely. Well, only if you are?”

“Lena. Please. Stop worrying, you’ll give yourself an aneurysm, and I need my boss alive and well.” Kara liked calling Lena her boss. She wasn’t sure what it was about Lena being in charge that made her feel so comfortable around her, but she puts it down to the fact that most of the time, people are looking at Supergirl for answers. When Lena is around and it’s work-related, she's the one calling the shots. it’s a welcome break for Kara. It’s another one of the factors Kara loves so much about Lena still being in the dark; Kara can go to Lena for help without Lena expecting her to save the world on her own.

Lena settles into the bed while Kara goes to clean her teeth. When Kara re-enters the room, Lena appears to be asleep. Kara has to carefully position herself without disturbing her, but once she’s settled next to the Luthor, she hears Lena’s breathing isn’t as steady as someone who is sleeping. She soon starts to question why Lena would fake sleep until Lena slowly shuffles closer to Kara. It’s much easier to accidentally position yourself as little spoon while ‘sleeping’ than having to have an awkward conversation, Lena sleepily decides. Kara figures out exactly what Lena is doing, and she’s happy to play along. ‘Who wouldn’t want to spend the night cuddling a peaceful Lena Luthor?’ is the thought Kara falls asleep with.

-

That next morning, Kara and Lena both awaken feeling very different from the night before. Kara is the first to rouse since her powers also mean that sleep isn't really that necessary. She spends the time appreciating the warmth radiating from Lena and can’t help but pull her slightly closer. The pair are in almost the exact same position they fell asleep in, but Lena’s had drawn Kara’s arm over her stomach to embrace her at some point during the night. Kara smiles to herself, satisfied that Lena is still comfortable cuddling and sharing a bed with her. They’d woken up together a few times before, but this time felt more certain to Kara. It was as if they both were in the exact right place at the exact right time. Kara often laughs at the phrase 'the stars aligned', but sometimes Earth clichés fit moments like this quite nicely. 

Lena, however, isn’t quite so peaceful when she first stirs. While she couldn’t be mad at waking to the feeling of Kara’s strong arm around her torso pulling her closer, she was putting pressure on the worst place for Lena’s hangover. Lena waits for a moment to focus her thoughts, then leaps from the bed, heading straight to the bathroom. Kara can hear Lena taking deep breaths, and awaits the sound of hurling at any minute.

“Lena?” Kara enters the bathroom tentatively. She finds Lena sat by the toilet, looking a little worse for wear than usual, but still remarkably put-together. Kara thanks her lucky stars that she can drink all the wine she likes without having this to contend with.

“ah, uhm, sorry. Just the wine, I must have had a little bit more than my tolerance could bare. It’s been a while since I’ve had more than a glass." A look of shame crosses Lena's face, but she quickly pulls herself back together. "I don’t think I’m going to vomit anymore though” Lena wipes her eyes, runs a hand through her hair and starts to get up. Kara moves across the room a little faster than she means to and offers Lena a hand. She has to be careful not to use too much of her strength as she pulls her up because she didn't need any more reason for Lena to be suspicious.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been there. I’ll get you some water. Come back to bed?” The phrase feels nice leaving Kara’s mouth, and she thinks it’s almost too easy to say to her best friend. The pair unintentionally stand hand-in-hand in the bright bathroom while they discuss their next move.

“I should really get going and do some work.”

“Lena, you’re not well! You can stay, it’s no bother. Besides, it’s Saturday and you're the boss!”

“Kara, it’s a hangover. As you said, we’ve all been here.” Lena is trying her best to object, but she’s not exactly convinced by her own words. “But...I guess I could wait till the worst has passed,” she concludes. Kara has to hide her smile, telling herself she shouldn’t be this happy getting to spend time with Lena outside of work. They make their way back to Kara’s bed and settle in a similar position to earlier, except Lena is now flat on her back, with Kara pressed to her side. They lie comfortably, talking about the work they should be doing. “I’ve really got so far behind with work recently.” Lena admits

“How come? Did the Metropolis office need more Lena Luthor touches than you expected?” asks Kara

“Not really. I’ve sort of had a lot on my mind, and every time I tried to get myself wrapped up in work, I got distracted by thinking about the future. I always pictured it in a very particular way, and now I know that at least one thing will be different…” Lena trails off, “Sorry you probably don’t need to hear about my self-doubt, and I haven’t exactly got any reason to feel sorry for myself. I’ve always found it easier to attract women than men, but knowing I’ve been rejecting most of them all this time is a strange feeling”

“Most of them?” Kara raises an eyebrow, intrigued by the stories Lena might tell her.

“Oh. Well, I guess I could tell you about the moment I knew that I wasn’t straight. I was around 18, I had just moved to MIT and I hadn’t met Jack, so it was early in the year. I spent a lot of time in libraries, reading up on new areas of research into cancer treatments. There was this one librarian who I had got to know quite well, and we would go for coffee sometimes when I turned up as she clocked out.”

“Aww, Luthor loves nerds!” Kara teases

“No, it wasn’t her. One day we were at our usual coffee spot when I see this barista. She’s obviously new because I would definitely have noticed her if she’d been there before. I tell myself I just really like her piercings and short hair. It's a look I could never pull off, so I respect her confidence. But I know there’s more to it. Eleanor, the librarian, could tell instantly that I was distracted by something, and she followed my gaze to her. Her name was Alice, and she was a Scorpio. She liked pop-punk music, a genre I’d never paid much attention to before, and it quickly became our ‘thing’”

“Wait, do you believe in astrology?” Kara asks, incredulous. “Also, a pop-punk lesbian? You’re really not helping with stereotypes here. Let me guess, she wore a snapback and muscle tee?”

“Shush, I’m telling a heartfelt story here! But as a matter of fact, she did. If it helps you imagine her. So, Eleanor slipped her my number one day, because I would never have been brave enough, and she called me that same day. Said she had a spare ticket to see some band I’d never heard of and would appreciate my company. So I went along, and it didn’t take long for her to make a move. At first, I told her I was straight. But in time, the things we did convinced me I wasn’t. It didn’t last long,” Lena sighs, “I think we must have been dating for a few months when she said she didn’t want to be with someone who couldn’t be honest with themselves, let alone other people. I’d been happily convincing myself it was a phase – that I just wanted to experiment at college like everyone else. Then I met Jack and well, I guess I put that part of me back in the closet.”

“You know, people identify as bisexual, or pansexual. Or queer. Does that not fit you?”

“No. I don’t think so. I mean, I might be? But when I fall for a girl, I fall fast. When I’m with a guy, it doesn’t take me long to start finding faults. I walk away from guys so easily, but thinking about Alice so many years later still makes my heart ache a little.”

“So, how many girls have you fallen for over the years?” Kara asks, and Lena looks away. Kara quickly notices Lena’s heart rate changing again, but doesn’t realise what it means. “Oh my god. Is one of them Alex?!”

“No! What on Earth makes you say that?” Lena exclaims, sitting up from the bed. Lena ponders whether she had ever stared at the other Danvers a little too long, or if Kara had noticed Lena taking a little more interest in Alex since she and Kara became so close. It was easy to get to know more about Kara by talking to Alex. “Sorry, no offence. Alex isn’t my type. I think we’re too similar. Also just because someone else is gay, it doesn’t automatically make me attracted to them, Kara.”

“Sorry, I just assumed...you looked so coy just then, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your cheeks turn that shade before. And when we were joking about becoming a Danvers last night…” Kara laughs, poking at Lena’s bright red cheek. Lena settles back down into the crook of Kara’s shoulder. “You know, when Alex came out, I started thinking about my own feelings. I’ve never actually been with a girl before…”

“Kara Danvers, you better hadn’t be trying to coerce me into doing something I’ll regret”

“What do you mean?” now Kara’s cheeks were turning red enough to give Lena’s a run for her money. Kara tried to keep her cool, but the thought of being with Lena didn’t seem wrong. In fact, in this moment, it almost could be right. But regret? Why would regret it? _What_ would she regret?

"I’ve seen the way you look at me. And you’re always the first to pay me lip service when I’m feeling down. And don’t tell me brunch is a completely heterosexual, platonic thing we do.” Lena seems to suddenly develop a whole new confidence from Kara's allusion to being interested in girls. 

"There's nothing gay about brunch." Kara huffs. "But, it is about that time. Do you think you could eat?" she says, hurrying to change the subject. 

"Kara Danvers, that was a bigger deflection than....well, I can't think of an appropriate metaphor that isn't soccer-related. and I really don't want to make this conversation any gayer than it already is." Lena can think of a less appropriate response to being asked what she could eat, but she isn't about to give Kara heart palpitations. Not just yet. "I think I'm feeling well enough to head home, actually." Lena looks up to see Kara's face full of disappointment. It's a face she despises seeing when it's been caused by someone else, but when Lena is the one to so visibly change Kara's mood, its fair play. Lena throws on her jeans and blouse from the previous night, noticing a few drops of wine smeared on the pastel green pattern. She scolds herself for her carelessness, and for always wearing light colours when she knows she'll be drinking red. 

"I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" Kara says as she goes to hug Lena goodbye by the door of her apartment. 

"We'll see. We might have plans before Monday." Lena whispers into Kara's neck as they embrace. She can feel the goosebumps rise all over Kara from the unexpected warm breath on her exposed collarbone. "You just name the time and place, and you know I'll come..." Kara's mind begins to race as she runs over the possibilities of what Lena could be trying to suggest, but she interrupts her, pulling out of their hug to look into Kara's eyes. "I don't think you realise how much I've missed you. How much I always miss you. Whether it's been a day, a week, a month..."

"Stay..." is all Kara can manage to say before she is cut off by Lena's lips crashing with hers. It's fast, almost frantic, and yet Kara is able to process every nanosecond of it. While responding to each movement of Lena's lips with her own, Kara tries desperately to close the door and direct Lena to the couch without using even the slightest ounce of superstrength.

Superstrength.

The sudden awareness that Lena still doesn't know about Supergirl comes hurtling into Kara's mind. She stops in her tracks and pulls back from Lena, who is now laid on the couch.

"Kara? Is everything okay?" Lena asks earnestly. 

"No. No. I don't know. This is such a mess. I really need to tell you something." 

"Can't it wait? Maybe 20 minutes or so?" Lena reaches her hands up to Kara's back and pulls her back down to her 

"No. I'm serious. We've got to talk. I've waited too long."


End file.
